I got you
by eJemima
Summary: Betrayed by his first love. Cami killed. A prophecy foretelling his demise and everyone around him either wanting him dead or locked away for good. Klaus was a wreck and out of control, like a wounded animal running on pure instincts with no regard or remorse. Then she stepped back into his life. His one constant… My version of the mid-season première episode airing 29/1/16 ;) Klis


**A/N:** Here's a small happy new years, pre mid-season three premiere gift for ya'll :)

I was kinda upset with the mid-season finale, not because Cami died (good riddance), but because of the klami scenes and the OOC'ness of Klaus in those scenes. I'm a bit upset that Cami may return as a vampire. I just- ... I just really think Klaus deserves more. Way more! And so does Elijah.

So here's a oneshot, of what I would like to see in the second half of season three :)

Disclaimer: The characters of Klaus and Elijah (and Marcel, Hayley, Jackson and Cami) belongs to Julie Plec and the writing team. Iris and Anna, however is mine and I'd like to be informed if anyone wanna use them ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _They say we are what we are_ _  
But we don't have to be  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass.  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long,  
We could be immortals _

_Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound, but they're my sutures_

 _'Immortals' by Fall out boys_

It hadn't been hard to find when she first entered the city. She had smelled the blood several blocks away. First, it had been a distant, barely noticeable fragrance, then it had become more dominant as she got closer. When she entered the club, the sweet and irony smell was almost sickening, even to her. Her turquoise eyes landed on him, the moment she entered. He stood out, his back to her, in the middle of a pile of mutilated bodies. The light was dim, only lit up by the still moving lights, on the dance floor. One sentence of a song, she didn't know, continued in an endless loop, as if the LP had been stuck in that one moment. Every other second, white light landed on him, allowing her a glance of him. Blood was dripping from his fingers and soaked clothes. Red stains in his dark blond hair and trails of smeared blood down his neck.

She took a step forward and felt sticky wetness under her feet. The blood wasn't just on him, but stretched out as the Red Sea, on the dancefloor and smeared on the walls, in artistic patterns.

She saw his back muscles tense. He had heard her. He knew someone was there.

In the next second, she was slammed against the wall. Wild yellow eyes and fangs flashed in the quick white lights before teeth pierced her neck and she felt blood being sucked out of her system. She let out a subtle moan and moved her arms around him, pulling him closer as he fed. A minute or five had gone by, when the fangs retracted and he slowly pulled back. Yellow eyes turned blue as they looked at her in wonder.

"You..." He whispered his voice hoarse and pained, "you're here...?"

She gave him a sad smile and reached out, caressing his blood smeared face gently. She nodded.

"Yes Nik," she whispered back, "I'm here..."

He let out long sigh and moved in again. He rested his head in the nook of her neck and moved his arms around her waist, pulling her into a close embrace. She closed her eyes and returned it, soon feeling every tense muscle in him relaxing.

"I'm sorry, my love." She whispered gently, as her hands caressed his back, "I'm so, so sorry... It's gonna be okay... I got you..."

Entering the suite, she didn't make time to take in the scenery, but dragged him along as she located the bathroom.

It was big and spacious, with both a shower and bathtub, double sinks and full-length mirrors. Just what she needed. Without a word of explanation, she pushed him into the shower and turned it on, as she began taking off her own clothes. She graphed a few sponges and some soap, before joining him in the shower.

Red water ran out the drain as she carefully helped him out of his wet clothes. He watched her closely, as she put soap on the sponge and wiped any remaining blood off him with gentle strokes. She threw away the dirty sponge, graphed a new one and started to wipe his face. After a minute, he graphed her hand, stopping her. She looked at him, their eyes locking.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her voice low, "Why are you here?"

She blinked once a little taken aback by the question, then sighed and dropped her hand.

"It hurts me that you would have to ask that." She answered, eyes squinting as she held his glance, "I'm here, doing this, because you needed me to. I'm here for you, Nik. Like always."

He moved a little and reached out, touching her face softly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling him moving closer to her.

"You're really here...?" He whispered, needing reassurance that he wasn't dreaming. She opened her eyes, locking with his as she stood on her toes and pulled him down a little. Their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

"Yes Nik, I'm really here." She confirmed pulling away just a few inches, their noses still touching, "I got you."

He let out a relieved sigh and pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss deepened, becoming more desperate and passionate as he changed positions and pushed her under the running water, against the tiles of the shower walls. Hands roamed over wet, naked skin, tangled up with soaked red hair and fingers got reacquainted with well-known sensations. Moans of pleasure filled the otherwise quiet hotel room, as the hybrid and the vampire got lost in each other.

(…)

Consciousness crept into dark oblivion as Klaus slowly became aware. The first thing he felt was the warm body embracing his own, giving him an unusual feeling of content and peace. Next thing, he remembered the night before. It started out as a blur of screams, blood, blinding lights and pain. Agonizing pain and endless darkness. Then she had appeared and everything had cleared up. Like mist shying away from the sun. Turquoise eyes shone through the darkness and pulled him back. Her touch chased away the pain and for the first time in decades, he felt himself letting go completely in her embrace.

Klaus was struck with a sudden fear.

What if it none of it was real?

What if, her being with him, had all been a dream?

Blue eyes opened wide and glanced down first thing. Hands carefully moved aside red tufts of hair and was followed by a sigh of relief.

It hadn't been a dream.

She was very real, as she lay next to him, head and arm resting on his chest and slim legs tangled with his. Her breathing was light and steady, as she continued sleeping peacefully, unaware of his musings. Klaus drew a hand through her long, soft hair recognizing the feeling so familiar to him. Nothing could compare to the feeling of absolute peace she gave him.

Klaus continued to play with her hair, as he glanced around in the room. He vaguely remembered entering a hotel and getting into the room. It was luxurious with a soft king sized bed with black silk covers. Furniture of expensive design and floor to ceiling windows with black curtains that kept the morning sun out. Blue eyes glanced back down at the woman. Fingers itched to feel the softness of her pale skin and moved on their own accord. Bright eyes, so full of life, behind closed eyelids. A perfect sculpted nose. Pink lips, he knew to be soft to the touch. The white tiger on her back and the black panther on her arm, decorated her pale skin, symbolizing her fierce and cunning personality as well as her feminism and elegance.

Klaus had felt inspired and painted her so many times he had lost count. No doubt, there was a painting of her in every resident he'd ever had over the past 900 years.

It had been some 30 years since he'd last seen her, but the years apart and the things happening, hadn't changed how she made him feel. It hadn't changed what she meant to him.

It never had.

Not in the nine centuries, he had known her.

Something that both scared and thrilled him.

During the most of his life, full of hardships, betrayals and shifting, superficial relationships, she had been the one constant. Where even his own siblings, had fallen short in trust, she had stayed loyal to him. Because of this, she knew him in ways no one else did. She had seen the darkest parts of him, seen the beast at it's worst and never wavered, but stayed strong in her support of him.

She was one of the strongest and most powerful women he had known. She wasn't one you would want to mess with. In between their years apart, she had built a worldwide empire of outcast supernaturals. Vampires, werewolves and witches alike. Powerful and ruthless creatures, who didn't fit in among their covens, packs or communities found their way to her. This made her and her people as powerful as the Strix, if not more. The vampires of the Strix went by a code and etiquette. They were carefully selected vampires, majorly from one sire line, the Black Panther weren't.

"You're staring." She said suddenly as a smile grew on her lips. However, her eyes stayed closed. Klaus grinned and crooked his head to get a better look at her.

"No, I'm admiring." He corrected her, "There's a significant difference."

Turquoise eyes fluttered open and looked up at him with a hint of amusement.

"Is that so?" She asked and turned in bed to face him. With her chin on one hand, resting on his naked chest and the other hand gently caressing his cheek, she looked at him silently. Klaus smiled and absentminded played with her hair, as their eyes locked. For long moments, they just stared at each other, words seeming unnecessary. The 30 years disappeared and it was as if they had never been apart. Her touch soothed away every sorrow, every regret, fear and despair.

"I know it's a stupid question, but I have to ask;" She said, breaking their silence, " how are you?" Klaus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"If you know it's a stupid question, then why do you ask?" He replied with a small grunt. She crooked her head.

"Because I want you to put into words, the things that haunts you," she answered as if it should have been obvious to him, "You know I'm nosy like that."

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment before answering.

"My first love killed my current love." He began his voice growing cold as he spoke, "there's a prophecy foretelling my demise and I'm surrounded by people who hates me and either wants me dead or locked away, so everything's just peachy." Klaus said with a scowl. She closed her eyes and let out a light breath, before opening them again and looking straight at him.

"Tell me about her," She said and crooked her head, "That girl you loved."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he starred at her in wonder.

"You want me to tell you about another woman, after what we just did?" He asked sceptically.

Iris gave him a look; asking what was wrong with that and moved to rest on her elbows.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, "You cared about her and it hurts you that she's dead, right?" She gave him a sad smile and shook her head, "I'm not some crazy and jealous ex, Nik. I'm confident in my feelings for you and that you know them. I know that you care about me deeply and I know you care about and love others as well. We've never decided to be exclusive, right? So, talk to me. Tell me about her, like you did with Vivianne."

Klaus starred at her silently for another minute, then blinked and sighed. He started telling her everything about his relationship with Cami and how he had grown to care for her.

"I'm sorry." She said genuinely, when Klaus finished his story, "I'm sorry that you have to go through all that shit again." Klaus squinted his eyes a little, seeing the sadness in her bright eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her face closer to his.

"You're the last person to apologise for anything." He told her and gave her a serious look.

"But that's what I don't get." She said, frustration and anger evident in her voice, "People keep claiming you're this heartless monster, but you love and hurt just like any other person and when one take a proper look at your life, it's really no wonder that you act the way you do. Your life is by no means easy, but rather, it's pretty messed up."

"You're the only one who would ever claim that." Klaus pointed out with a crooked smile.

"That's because every else are too stupid, to see what an amazing guy you are." She reasoned and moved atop of him, still very naked, "Amazing and not to mention, incredible sexy…" She added and leaned down a little, resting a hand on either side of his head. Her hair tickled against his throat and he let out a groan as she moved a little.

"Admiring and getting more excited than usual, I see." She said teasingly. Klaus looked up at her, eyes slightly dazed.

"Well, I am a healthy 1000 year old hybrid after all..." He reasoned, "Any man in my position would get excited."

She grinned and leaned down, stopping mere inches from his lips.

"True." She whispered seductively, "I am rather irresistible as well." Klaus graphed her neck gently.

"That, you are." He whispered and clashed his lips to hers. He pushed her back, coming up in a sitting position and pulled her closer to him. Naked skin against naked skin, as tongues continued to explore the dark depths of mouths.

"You know, I can help you with the Strix." She suddenly said and blew the foam she had picked up from the water. The dripping water from the bathtub faucet was the only other sound in the dim bathroom, lit by several candles. Warm water engulfed their naked bodies as they soaked in the bathtub. She was leaned against him, his arms resting on either side of the tub. White foam covered their bodies and a sweet smell of lavender filled the steamy room. Klaus raised his head a little and pried open an eye, but didn't respond on her comment, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I know they're planning to lock your all away, with that medallion, they snatched back from Freya and that they got their hands on the nine covens," She continued, "and so, it looks to me that you and Elijah, could use a little help."

Klaus let out a sigh and raise an eyebrow at her. Had Klaus been any other person, he would have asked her how she knew all this, however he knew that things rarely got past Iris and her people. They kept eyes on everything that went on in the supernatural world.

"So I take that you brought your people with you?" He asked instead. She dropped her hands in the water and looked back at him.

"Of cause I did." She answered, as if it should have been obvious, "Well, not all of them, obviously, but a few from Europe and then called some from the States group here as well. I imagine Anna, Malik, Lux and Leonard is paying your brother a visit, just about now."

Klaus opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"Really? You send Anna to Elijah?" He questioned, earning a smile and a nod from her, "Well, that should be interesting. I would love to see Elijah's face when he sees Anna." Klaus knew Elijah wouldn't be too thrilled, when he learned of his reckless old lover's appearance in their city.

"Yeah. I'd love to see that as well." She admitted with a crooked grin and pulled her legs up, turning just a little in the tub. She got up on her knees, turning to face Klaus completely, before she put a hand on either side of the tub, on top of his hands.

"The Strix will soon enough learn that they messed with the wrong originals." She whispered with a wicked grin as she leaned down, capturing the hybrids lips with her own passionately.

(…)

Elijah looked up from the papers on his desk when Marcel, Hayley and Jackson stormed in.

"I know that Klaus grieves Cami," Hayley said hastily, "we all do, but killing local werewolves, witches and humans is unacceptable!" She continued, not hiding her anger.

"I've got complaints from both the humans and Vincent." Marcel pointed out sounding stressed, "If we're trying to win the witches over to help us against the Strix, this is not the way to do it! They're giving me hell about it!"

Elijah looked from Hayley to Marcel, confused. As far as he knew, Niklaus weren't venting his sorrow in the quarter. From experience, Elijah knew his brother didn't handle these things the best way, so he had allowed the rampage, given that it was outside the quarters. Klaus may have been somewhat blinded with grief, but that was an agreement Elijah knew he had understood and accepted. Besides, no matter how far out he was, Niklaus would never jeopardize the relationship they had with the witches and werewolves by killing them. Whoever was doing the killing now, it wasn't Niklaus. Elijah was a 100% sure of this.

"Listen," Elijah said, drawing a tired sigh, "No matter what is happening, I know it's not Niklaus, which means we have an entirely other problem in our hands. Have you considered it could be Strix?" He asked and looked back at Marcel with a questioning look. Marcel huffed and shook his head.

"Strix may have brutal ways of handling some things, but they wouldn't kill their own like _that_." He reasoned and made a face of disgust, "Tristan is unsettled as well and blames you for the vampires he's lost and for jeopardizing the relationship with the witches. It has Klaus written all over it and we know he's been unstable ever since-"

"Enough!" Elijah exclaimed and stood up, slamming a hand in the desk, "when I say it isn't Niklaus, it's not Niklaus." He insisted, "While he is on a bend, he wouldn't be this careless, as to went his grief inside the quarter. The problem lies elsewhere!"

Suddenly they heard the sound of a slow clapping by the door and all four turned their attention behind them. A gleeful smirk graced pink lips. Chocolate brown eyes shone with amusement. A female figure leaned against the doorframe in a casual manner, as long pale fingers collided again and again, giving off the sound of clapping.

"Amazing!" She uttered sounding all too excited, "You guys are so entertaining! I almost wish I had a box of popcorn with me."

Elijah's eyes widened as the landed on the female and for a moment, he found himself frozen in place, unable to move or speak.

"Who are you?" Hayley sneered annoyed at the new arrival and interruption. The female's smirk grew as she pushed herself off the doorframe and took a few steps into the study.

"Me?" She asked, pointing at herself feigning innocence, "I'm 'the other problem that lies elsewhere', as 'Lijah so nicely put it. And he is right, you know; Nik would never jeopardize tactic relations, no matter how far out he was. You'd all know this, if you knew him, instead of blaming him right away for every little thing gone wrong."

"Little things?!" Hayley shouted angrily stepping up to the unknown female, "People has been killed all over the quarter! And not just any people, but some of _my_ people as well!"

"Oh please!" The woman moaned resignedly, "Muds are the first ones I'd kill, coming across one. Don't you know your monster history? Vampires and muds have been natural enemies for thousand years, it's pure instinct. Haven't 'Lijah told you the story of our origin?"

"So this is all your doing?!" Marcel intervened stepping up next to Hayley, "As a vampire you are welcome in our city, but we do have some rules!"

The stranger looked from the baby hybrid to the vampire and to Elijah standing behind them. The smirk never fading from her lips.

"Well, not _all_ of it obviously. I couldn't possibly do all that on my own. Not in such a sort time anyway." She pointed out, "And rules? Really? What kind of vampire with respect for themselves have rules?" She asked with a huff and crossed her arms, as she locked eyes with Elijah, challenging him. The look seemed to shake him out of his reverie and within the next second, he had flashed around the table and slammed the female vampire against the nearest wall.

"How dare you show your face in front of me?!" Elijah hissed angrily, as he tightened his grip around the female's throat, "You, of all people! You sure have some guts!"

The woman looked up at him through long eyes lashes, deep brown eyes unfazed by his on sudden movement and threat against her. Her smirk grew wicked.

"What?" She asked non-chalantly, "You still mad about that little incident with your heart?" She asked and crooked an eyebrow, "Come on darling, it's been 70 years already. You've clearly got a new one and besides, if you really wanted to kill me, you would have hunted me down and done so, the moment your new heart finished growing."

Elijah let out a small growl, but didn't acknowledge her with a proper response. Then Elijah suddenly released her, as he clutched his head and groaned in pain, stepping away from her. What happened next was within second. Marcel, Hayley and Jackson charged forward, but was immediately pushed back, as three strangers turned up out of nowhere. Two men pinned Jackson and Marcel against the wall, with a brutal force, holding them in an iron grip. Hayley was pushed back with an invisible force and a wooden stake pierced her stomach, earning an agonizing scream from her as third man appeared, eyes fixed on her. The female graphed Elijah and banged him against the wall, changing their previous position with ease. She penetrated his chest with her hand, nails gracing over his beating heart.

"It feels good." She whispered into his ear, "Soft and warm, although not as good as the original one, wouldn't you say?"

Elijah let out ragged breathing, as the pain in his head had been exchanged for one is his chest. He looked down at the female, holding him in a locked position he couldn't get out of without, her ripping out his heart - again. He looked from the female to his friends and family in the room. They where in quite a pickle. Elijah recognized the two men holding Marcel and Jackson and he knew they didn't have an earthly chance against them. The original didn't know the man immobilizing Hayley, but feeling the magic from him and knowing of the people, the intruding female surrounded herself with, Elijah knew, the warlock wasn't anything like the witches and warlocks, the Mikaelson's had dealt with for the last few centuries. Old magic was on another level of power entirely.

"The power from the 130 odd years that you have on me, I have somewhere else." The female said, drawing Elijah's attention back to her, "You know this. You know, nothing good comes from underestimating me." She said smoothly and smirked up at him with supercilious grin as she graced her nails against Elijah's beating organ. Her long straight hair hung around her pale face, looking soft to the touch. Elijah had run his fingers through that hair countless times in the past and he felt his fingers itching to feel that softness again.

"Why are you here Anna?" Elijah hissed annoyed at the smaller female, ignoring the persistent itch.

"I'm surprised you have to ask that." She said giving him a look, "One would think that you'd gotten used to Nik and Iris' relationship after 900 years..."

"Iris is here?" Elijah asked surprised and with a hint of hope.

"With the state Nik is in? Of cause she's here!" She exclaimed and gave him a resigned look, shaking her head as if should have been obvious, "When he's like this, she's drawn to him like a moth to fire, you know this." She stated and gave him a pointed look. Elijah glanced at the other three men, who still held his friends back.

"If Iris is here for Niklaus, why are you and the goons here?" He asked looking back at Anna and nodded towards the others. Anna crooked her head and watched him for a silent moment before answering.

"To pass a chance to see my favourite lover?" She asked curiously with a small grin, "It's been 70 years darling, I missed you. And for the others," Anna added and looked at the other as she released Elijah and signalled the others to let go too, "Iris thought that you may need a hand dealing with Tristan, Lucien and Aurora. They're quite a stubborn handful, compared to what you've been faced with earlier."

Elijah crooked a brow and smoothened out his clothes nodding at the others as they were released, telling them to stay back.

"And you think you're able to help out?" He asked, disbelieve evident in his voice. Anna gave him a wicked grin.

"No, I'm saying that the Black Panther is able to lend you a helping hand and some manpower…" She corrected him, "It's been a while since we've had a run in with the Strix and we're getting a bit bored. You know hungry for blood…"

Elijah stared at her for a silent moment, then shook his head.

"This is not a game Anna." He said, trying to reason with the younger vampire, knowing all too well that it was a lost cause.

"Isn't it?" Anna asked, her voice low and hoarse. Brown eyes flashed red as fangs glinted in the afternoon sun. Elijah looked from Anna to her three companions. Two of them smiled, showing of the tell-tale fangs and the last one merely grinned gleefully.

"Ah, but the city certainly has changed a lot since the last time we were here." Anna said suddenly changing the mood drastically and walked past Elijah to the balcony of the study, with a view of the quarter.

"One big mix up of vampires witches and even dogs..." she concluded, looking up and down the street as Elijah joined her on the balcony, keeping a close eye on her. "Not like in the old days, when both witches and dogs had been driven away and it was only us vampires and an all you can eat buffet of willing humans... Good times..." She mused, no doubt losing herself in a memory temporarily, "I guess things really change in 300 years..."

Elijah stopped next to her, leaning against the rail of the balcony. He glanced back into the study, making sure that Hayley, Marcel and Jackson were safe. They seemed to be unharmed – things considered as the three men had released them and was now lurking around the study, keeping an eye on Elijah and Anne on the balcony.

"The city has changed with time," Anna said, drawing the originals attention, "But you haven't not much anyway…"

Elijah met her eyes shorty before she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Your hair is shorter, compared to then," She pointed out and reached out to him, driving cold fingers through his well- trimmed hair, "I never got around telling you, the last time we saw each other, but I like it." Anna gave him a small smile. Her face, eyes turned somewhat gentle, an expression Elijah knew, the otherwise though female vampire reserved for him, only when they were alone. Elijah didn't push her away or stopped her any other way, when Anna leaned in and captured his lips in a longing kiss. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, pulling her closer as he let himself get lost in the familiar feeling for contentment, her taste and smell gave him.

This was well-known to him.

Anna wasn't safe. She hadn't been in the 500 years Elijah had known her, but she was secure.

She was constant.

Much like Iris had been Niklaus' constant for 900 years. Just like he knew that Iris would always, be out there somewhere, loving him, no matter what happened – Anna was like that to Elijah.

His one constant in a world and a life with so many fleeting relations.

Anna had been right.

If Elijah really had wanted to kill her for ripping out his heart, 70 years ago, then she would have been dead, the moment Elijah had recovered with a new heart. Instead of hunting her down, Elijah had let her go and he knew exactly why, even if he weren't ready to admit it to anyone.

Not even Anna. Although he suspected she already knew.

Elijah felt cold fingers playing and messing up his perfect hair, as his fingertips tingled sending shots of pleasure throughout his undead body, from every contact they made with soft hair and smooth, warm skin.

"I see you've been keeping yourself busy." A haunting voice interfered from the streets. Anna broke their kiss and gave Elijah a gentle smile before she turned to look down.

"Nik!" She exclaimed excited and gave Elijah a quick kiss; before she jumped, down from the balcony and glomped the unprepared hybrid. This resulted in him falling backwards and landing hard on the ground with a grinning Anna on top of him. Iris stood next to them, holding back a laugh, watching the two. She glance up at Elijah, still standing on the balcony, with a somewhat perplexed look on his face.

"It's good to see you again, Elijah." She said, knowing that the original could hear her, without her raising her voice, "I take Anna informed you why we're here?"

Elijah blinked a few times, before he finally collected himself and nodded, answering Iris' question. He nodded his head towards the study, signalling her to bring Klaus and Anna to the study, where they could all talk properly and discuss what to do with the threat from the Strix.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you think? Any good?

Please leave a review if you feel like it ;)


End file.
